onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo
}} }} Zeo is a Japanese wobbegong fishman and an officer of the New Fishman Pirates. He is the self-named "Noble of the Fishman District". Appearance Zeo is a tall fishman with a strange body, covered in wavy stripes, and "02" tattooed on his chest. Tentacle-like whiskers hang from his face, and unlike other fishmen, Zeo doesn't seem to have ears nor a nose, nor does he have a visible mouth. However, as he is able to speak and listen, it can be assumed he has them. He sports a dorsal fin, and gills on his long neck. His legs are covered by what appears to be some sort of long indument, with a pattern identical to his body's and the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger in correspondence of his right knee. Around his waist is a belt with a round buckle, and his feet seem to be covered by dark boots. As a teenager, he looked almost identical, with the only differences being the smaller size, the lack of the number tattoo on his chest, the simpler belt around his waist and the pair of loose pants he wore back then. Personality Like his colleagues, he believes humans are cowardly creatures. Zeo also despises humans and Otohime's ideals as much as Hody Jones and the other officers. Zeo appears vicious using threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to comply with the New Fishman Pirates and accept that they can never co-exist peacefully with humans. Naming himself the Noble of the Fishman District, he seems to be overly committed to the morals of the Fishman District. Even after being beaten by his subordinates (unintentionally) he still kept praising about how they views of Otohime were wrong. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Zeo has command over lower ranking subordinates. He has not yet displayed any fighting ability. However, as a fishman, he is born with the strength ten times that of an average human, and even more underwater; in fact, as an officer of the crew, his strength may be even higher. Camouflage: He has also displayed the power to perfectly camouflage himself to blend in with his environment. He also seems quite resilient since he was (unintentionally) pummeled by his own henchmen while being invisible and despite that he still remained conscious. Weapons Chain: Zeo was seen throwing a weighted chain in the Marine Shopping Mall on Fishman Island. He accurately threw it to wrap around a citizen's throat, causing his target to be choked, all while remaining completely unseen. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc He was first seen in Noah, along with his captain and fellow officers, commenting on how humans escape so often after Gyro and his crew attempt to flee from the clutches of the New Fishmen Pirates. He is later seen again when Jones and Vander Decken IX formed their alliance. He commented on how they are now invincible on the ocean floor. Later on when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken's men head for the Ryugu Palace, Zeo is seen counting people such as King Neptune and the three princes, possibly trying to figure out how many people would be difficult to defeat. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Zeo goes to the Marine Shopping Mall at the west side of Fishman Island. As the invasion commences, Zeo is seen telling the citizens that coexistence with humans is impossible and forcing them to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. While using his camouflage ability to blend in with his surroundings, Zeo tells the citizens that they have no hope. While he is laying on the ground being invisible, a bug crawls beneath him. Some of the New Fishman Pirates try to smash the bug, but they also unintentionally smash Zeo as well. After Zeo becomes visible again, the New Fishman Pirates are shocked at their mistake. Zeo then gets back up and tells his comrades to go to Gyoncorde Plaza, where King Neptune will be executed. The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo notices that a defeated guard is trying to do something with some dynamite. Hody stops the soldier's attempt with Water Shot. Afterword, Zeo points out the physical changes his captain underwent and asks him how he feels. Hody replies that he feels incredible. After the three princes arrive and defeat the Sea Beasts, Zeo and the other officers prepare for battle. Trivia * His name is derived from ōse (オオセ), the Japanese name for the Japanese wobbegong. References External Links * Zeo - Zeo at Onepiece.wikki.net * Japanese Wobbegong - Wikipedia article about the type of fishman Zeo is. * Chain weapon - Wikipedia article about weapons made of chains. * Kusari-fundo - Wikepdia article about a Japanese weighted chain weapon. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters